A Gundam Hallowed Xmas
by Tai Ping
Summary: One halloween a long time ago I started a fic. Its a fluff PWP but odly has a Plot. Duos a werewolf, Quate a Vampire and Merin a Mozoku. Reguler pairings apply


Guess all the song's I had stuck in my head while writing this (Even the one's that I changed the words to because the word's go well with the tune) And get a personal belated (Or really early) X-mas gift (And no it won't be a tictac tree) an now:  
  
Warning no 10:Sex... Men Men and Men women.. COME ON IT'S A PWP WHT DO YOU EXPECT?? FLUFF??? yeash...  
  
Disclamer no 10: I am Santa Clauses wife. sue and all you get is reigndeer shit and lazy elves  
  
/Thoughts/  
  
//Music//(Unless being sung by a character then it get's a line of it's own.)  
A Chistmas Tale  
  
In the middle of a darkend ally a woman steps out into the pale orange light of a lonely street lamp. She shifts slightly, looking around, her long peather jaket squeeking from her movement, her black boots lightly disturbing the gravel. Pulling her loose black skirt down past her knees and adjusting her breast's in her blood red velvet top she snaps her fingers, causing the street lamp to go out in a shower of sparks. Running her fingers through her raven black hair she begins to walk down the erily quiet ally toward the park. Stopping for a moment in a patch of moonlight she began to sing in a haunting childlike voice.  
  
"If you go out in the wood's tonight your in for a big surprise."  
  
A light haunting male voice joins hers from somewhere in the woods and blend's in perfect sapranos in the daunting tune.  
  
"If you go out in the wood's tonight you'd better go in disguise.."  
  
A third husky male voice joins the couple echoing through the park.  
  
"For every beware your mother gave cause you'll find them there tonight just because tonights the night the monsters all have their picknick!"  
  
The girl smiled her golden eyes glowing slightly in the dark as she continued through the woods.  
  
"Picknick time for werewolves.."  
  
She sang just as a boy stepped out from behind some bushes with a small growl. His cheasnut hair was pulled back into a braid swining just above his knees like a tail, satain red ribbiong strung through the locks. His amaseth eyes twinkled playfully as he scampered up flanking the girls left. His tight black leather pants defining his shapely hips and legs, his loose white poet's shirt with the top three button's undone not leaving much to the imagination.  
  
"The little vampires.."  
  
She continued just as a small blond boy joind the group on the girls right. He wore a loose fuzzy dark purple sweater with a blue vest. Tight black jeans gave that innocence some sex as they clung to him like paint. He grinned at the girl his aqua blue eyes flashing mystcheviously as his tiny fangs glinted in the moonlight.  
  
"And Mazoku are coming out tonight"  
  
The two boy's finished for the girl who paused to take a slight bow to their invisible audiance before continuing towards the city.  
  
"Watch the mortals unaware's as all the monsters go out on the town tonight!  
  
Watch them gayly play around,  
  
sneaking up without a sound until it's too late to scream Beware!!"  
  
The two boy's screamed an extra beware as they entered the street gaining strange looks from any late night walkers. Laughing they continued along.  
  
"But at 6' o clock they pick up their victems and take them home to bed because their.. "  
  
"HORNY LIL' MONSTER"S 'ERE!!" Finished the brown haired boy at the top of his lungs.  
  
Quatre patted Duo's head and Merin shook her's  
  
"I was going to say Tired but whatever squeeks your hampster." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Hopefully someone will tonight.." Grumbled Duo miserbly.  
  
Quatre smiled serenly and started to sing jingle bells softly looking up at all the christmas decorations.  
  
"Shut up Q.." The other two growled as the blond had been singing Christmas carols all month.  
  
Quatre sulked as they walked the next two blocks to the new bar where a long line of frozen adults and hopeful teens awaited entrance  
  
"Were on the list." Said Quatre comandingly to the bouncer his eyes glittering fearcly.  
  
The man dumbly knodded and stood back as the three entered.  
  
"WAIT!" Duo cried as they walked trought the second set of doors. Grabbing Meiren he pointed up at the mistletoe above the door. Both boy's took a side and slopply kissed her on a cheek leaving large lipstick prints. Black on Duo's and straberry red on Quatre's. Spinning Merin around Duo licked Quatres sweetend lipstck off and purred "Tastey" In her ear.  
  
"Me or Quatre's lipstick?" She asked innocently inces away from Duo's mouth.  
  
"Both.." He said licking her top lip getting a taste of the grape in her purple gloss.  
  
"Come On!" commanded Merin grabbing both boy's and dragging them onto the dance floor.  
  
//Hail mary full of grace the lord is with thee blessed art thou...//  
  
Loud music blared from all sides of the floor as the trio made their way to the center.  
  
Quatre grabbed Duo's cross over Merins shoulder and licked the tip suggestivly as they started to sway to the music.  
  
//Go Call A Preist! The Meek and Mild! And tell them MARY'S No more the Child!// All their eyes slid half shut in pleasure as they danced up against one another.  
  
//I'm so up and down... And I love whats not allowed I was lost now I see....//  
  
Quatre gently sucked on Merins neck entwining his fingers in Duo's hair who was dueling tounges with Merin.  
  
//Mary.. Mary.. Mary quite contrairy.. Mary.. Mary.. Mary quite contrairy..//  
  
Song after song they continued their erotic dance getting hungry and jelouse glares from all who's eyes trailed their way sending men and women to the bathrooms to realive their tension.  
  
*  
  
Trowa yawned boredly, his one visible green eye searching the dance floor for his sister. With a huff he blew the brown bang away only for it to resettle in it's original position. He was wearing a dark green spandex top in a turtleneck style that cut off showing his well toned arms. The sexy shirt however clashed with his basic bluejeans, but was saved just bairly by how tight those jeans were.  
  
"I cant belive I let Cathy dress me.." He grumbled softly to himself spotting his sister at the bar making out with ther purple haired girlfriend Hildie.  
  
I can't belive you let her dress you too... You sissy!" Wufei laughed.  
  
The aisian man had his hair down for once, the black tresses hanging elegently around his shoulders. He wore a plain white shirt and black pants, clashing with the rest of the room that was dressed in uncomfortable yet sexy getups. Wufei didn't cair nor could considering Trowa and Heero dragged him to this hell hole right after he was done work.  
  
"Oh shut up Wufei."Said Heero.  
  
He wore a loose black shirt and tight black pants. His long black leather jacket hung around the back of his chair. Running his hand trough his dark spiky brown hair he stopped midway and whipped the silver glittering gel streaked in it onto a napkin hoping he didn't lose the effect as he casually removed his silver sunglasses and scanned the room nerveously. Trwoa chuckled noting Heero's dreaful glance at the room, eyes fearfully scanning for a certain shade of blond.  
  
"Don't worry so much Relena wouldn't be caught dead here."  
  
"That's what you said about the strip club too.."  
  
"Guy's.." Murmered Merin from Duo's chest relesing hold of his nipple ring as she poked Quatre in the stomach. "Don't you think it's time we found some real dates?"  
  
Quatre pushed Duo away wiping the spittle from his mouth.  
  
"Do you have somones in mind?" He gasped.  
  
"Why yes and one for all of us." She said pulling them all towards the tabled end of the floor as a new song began.  
  
//In a house by the tracks...//  
  
"I APROOOOOOVE!!" Howled Duo upon seeing their 'prey' "I want sexy n' silver! SIIILVER... god just like a full moooon I get all hot just THINKEN about it!"  
  
Merin chuckled. "Well I spotted them so want the aisien dishwasher boy.. theres something about him just makes me feel all tingly."  
  
Quatre feigned a pout even though the one left also gave him a 'tingly feeling' but probably not of the same kind Merin was feeling.  
  
"Awww Qat! You can have him once I'm done!" Merin said as she began to sway and release her magic to attract her new mate. Whispering to the air around her her eyes glowed slightly.  
  
//It's never very hard Sayen cruel when I'm sayen Cruel to you when your kisses are all I think about..//  
  
Although people were between her and Wufei, he could hear something whispering to him to look that way. Catching her golden eyes he was hooked and like a junkie on a high the room went spinning as he saw nothing more then the mysterious woman dancing before him. Her lips lightly parted in pleasure as she swayed and dipped low.  
  
Heero breathed in heavaly prepairing for a yawn as he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air bcoming instantly aroused by a musky yet sweet scent in the air.  
  
/I don't think I've ever been turned on by a smell before../ He thought looking up just to see the most attractive boy dancing a few feet away.  
  
//The proof is in your moves and your groves and the silly things you do and little things you love about..//  
  
The boy arched backward running his hand down his smooth neck and chest. His shirt wide open as his hand paused to play around his belly, fingers splayed across the taunt muscled skin before resting on the edge of his pants.  
  
// I called you came, I called you came it seems to be the only way..//  
  
Heeros knuckles went white as he gripped the edge of the teble fighting the urge to jump over it and ravish* the brown haired stranger right in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
// As never ever said the words, I want, I want you first. the only thing that can quench my thirst I want you first I want you first.//  
  
Trowa calmly sipped his drink as he continued to watch the blond boy dance amidst the crowed like a beam of moonlight in the darkend club. He had been watching the boy for about three songs now and just recently felt as though the other knew. The way his clear aqua blue eyes would glance his way sending the strangest buzzing noise into his head told him.  
  
//Truly wishen that you'd listen when I sweetly ask you to..//  
  
Every glance sent thise tiny trills up his spine to his brain, it felt like someone was massaging the inside while whispering 'want me... love me... need me.' over and over with faint images of him touching the boy.  
  
Trowa frowned out of habbit and caught the boys eye causing him to stop dancing.  
  
Quatre began walking toward the green eyed one who somehow was able to resist his mind fogging abilities.  
  
/Oh shit!/ He thought a worried look crossing his face. /What if it's another vampire... I've been hunting this area only a month I never knew... damn it... DUO!!/He screamed in his mind passing the other.  
  
Duo, seeing Quatre's look of concern, grabbed Merin's hand as they walked toward the table.  
  
/Oh man what could is be? Quatre's never ever concerned about anything... cept that another Vamp older then him will kick his little ass.. But Merin would have sensed another wouldn't she?/ Thought Duo "Meh.." He whispered to himself concintrating more on the silver haired boy.  
  
Merin yawned disconcered with Quatres sudden skittishness. /Their just a bunch of mortals... Quatre should put more faith in my abilities... But that one.. He makes me feel... Off../ She thought looking at Wufei who was trying his damnedest not to drool as the object of his lust was moving towards him.  
  
/God she's so beutiful... those eyes... There so exotic and familiar.. she makes me feel.. Tingly../ He thought gaining some composure as she pulled up a seat and sat beside him. "Hello I am Tetsumo** Merin." She said.  
  
Wufei's mouth opend and he emitted a squeek before clearing his throat.  
  
"Chang Wufei." He sputtered. /She's just a person like any other why are you getting all tounge tied???***/ He thought /Cus she's purdy../ Anserwed another voice, as she gracefully slid into the seat beside him.  
  
"Hi." Said Duo in the sexiest voice he could muster as he leand slightly against the table looking directly at Heero who suddenly felt like a rabbit staring at a wolf.  
  
"Hello." He said trying to keep his voice steady and his gaze unwavering at the beautious violet eyes.  
  
"I'm Duo mind if I sit on you?" He asked softly.  
  
"Heero." He replyed and before affirming (Repeatedly and with begging if the need arose) Duo ducked under the table and had crawled to Heero, sliding up between his legs and promply sitting on him.  
  
"Thanks my legs are tired and there is like no where to sit."  
  
"Not.. Complaining." Sputtered Heero Praying like hell that his tight jeans were tight enough to conceil a very pressing matter that was in them.  
  
"So... as juvinile as this sounds.. wanna make out?" Duo said eagerly. "Or am I anserwing my own question." He finished pushing up slightly on the croch of Heero's pants.  
  
Heero's mouth opened in a half moan half yes but before he was able to speak he found himself with the delicious youth's tounge in his mouth.  
  
"Um.. hi." Said Quatre softly trying his damnedest to look like the proverbial 'kicked dog' in hopes this pericular vamp was eather younger or lenient.  
  
"Hello." The green eyed enigma said as they continued to stare at eachother.  
  
After a few akward moment's Trowa couldn't stand the look of utter distress and angust the little moonbeam boy had while standing under his steady glare.  
  
"I'm sorry, Please sit. My names Trowa, Trowa Bloom"****  
  
"Quatre.. Winner, Um hi oh I said that already.. well I had a feeling you wanted me to come over and Uh.. I guess my friends wanted too as well.." Quatre Jabbered taking a seat and waving at the other's who were all busy in what could be taken as trying to swollow eachother. "So ah... Ya Hi!"  
  
Trowa began to laugh at the stammerings of Quatre.  
  
"Your adorible.. I'm sorry for staring at you like I was I just couldn't help but notice you... Your the only person here not looking at me like a peice of meat and your much to cute to be hanging around here." He found himself saying. /Why am I at such ease with you?/ Trowa wondered as he began to stare again. /something about you is so.. Familiar./  
  
Quatre blushed furiosly. /well he's obviously human./ He thought. /but why do I feel so strangely around him... What is this feeling?/  
  
"hey cat man me and... Heero was it? are going to go uh... cool off" Duo said giving Quatre a start when Duo tapped his shoulder.  
  
"You mean you going to fuck in snow?" replyed Quatre sweetly causing Trowa to choke on his sip of beer.  
  
"What do you take me for." Gasped Duo in horror. "A mangy dog?"  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"Finish that and I'll kill you in your sleep." Duo mock growled before flipping his heel and leading Heero from the club.  
  
"I've know you for less then an hour and that rather shocked me." Trowa said reminding Quatre of the softer company he kept.  
  
"Do not judge a book by it's cover, my paper scars would thrill and horrify you." Quatre said softly toying with his drink before finishing the cherry cooler in one great gulp once again relativly surprising Trowa. "Maybe we sshould go, it's almost 5 and I turn to a much lesss attractive person in full light with ssoberity." Quatre said the slight lisp he had been gaining all night catching up with him. "bessideze we are the only ones... left."  
  
Trowa looked around surprised to see the dance floor only quarter as full and their table deserted.  
  
"Oh." He stated plainly. "Do you want me to call a cab?"  
  
"No, no I walked here I can walk back. Clear my head, somwhere between talking of van goh and Lord of the rings I got a little drunk." Quatre said as he took Trowa's arm and headed for the door. "Walk with me? You know you'd feel horrible if you didn't and I got Moleshted in the street."  
  
"Your putting me on about being this drunk right? I mean you only had five."  
  
"Waow five? man I threw up last time I was out after four. then again I had a beer, porn star, the dink oh freudian slip, D.R.IN.K and the shot, then an ice tea which was uh.. long islanded. And THEN I was told by Duo, the fellow trying to eat your friend, thats it's usually bad to mix drinks. makes you queezy." Stated Quatre matter of factly as he lead Trowa through the park to the appartments on the other side.  
  
"You got sick? yesh.." Said Trowa, who although was not a heavy drinker had five beers opposed to Quatres sweetend drinks and was only slightly buzzed.  
  
"I'm not putting you out of your way am I?" Quatre asked quietly breaking the lapse in conversation.  
  
"No, I live about three block behind those apartments." Trowa said pointing to Quatre's building as they exited the park.  
  
"Oh wow.. I'm surprised I never met you before because here we are at my plsh... placsh p.lay.she... damn." Quatre said pulling out his key for the door and staring at it helplessly.****  
  
Trowa giggled before coughing to cover the drunken lapse and took Quatre's key opening the door. "You know I could be some Psycho killer out to get you."  
  
Quatre laughed, throwing his arms around Trowa and standing on his toes to be face to face with the brunette. "I know that I'm out to get you.." Quatre murmered closing the distance between them.  
  
Trowa sighed into the blonds mouth allowing Quatres tounge to slide into his own only to suck on it gently before thrusting his tounge demandinly into Quatre's mouth tasting the others sweetness.  
  
/God he tastes like suger...And almost like wine.. really old wine.../ Were Trowas last coherant thoughts before Quatre gave un uncomfortable squeek upon beeing thrust againt a wall.  
  
Trowa released Quatres mouth looking around shocked to be in an elevator.  
  
"Going... down?" Quatre said sweetly hitting the button for the basement.  
  
Trowa srugged leaning down to taste the blonds throat, cheek, lips. All intoxicatinly sweet, all the while ignoring the tiny voice in his head going 'WHAT THE FUCK??' and waiting for him to awaken from this dream. He had never gone home with someone from a bar. Never had sex on the first date. And that is where this was leading to wasn't it? Sex. As much as Trowa felt he knew Quatre and couldn't imagine never seeing the blond again he couldn't deny the rationality in himself saying that there was a good chance this was a one night stand.  
  
"Ohs shite" Quatre whined reaching the door with a sock on the handle. "DUO I DON'T KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME MAXWELL I HATESES YOU!" He cryed banging on the door only to be anserwed with an equally loud crack againt the doorframe and a rather loud moan. "ICKY!" Quatre yelled before turning on Trowa all wide eyed innocence.  
  
"Even if we don't sleep togeather think I could spend the night at your place. I think Duo's going to.. Crisen every avalible surfice of our apartment.. Upon which I may never be able to sit in it again."  
  
"Is he with Heero?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"K' comeon I live with Heero so I know I got the privacy."  
  
Duo giggled and started to scamper ahead and around Heero as they left the bar, taking every avalable chance to touch the other man, mostly in rather indecent ways.  
  
"Come on come on." He whined trying to get Heero to move a bit faster through the park.  
  
Normally Duo didn't have a problem screwing outside and on the ground but he knew two things. He wanted to prove Quatre wrong, and that if he had the appartment it would really piss Quatre off.  
  
Duo gave a yelp as his head was suddenly dragged back. Turning with a snarl he saw the end of his braid in Heeros hand who gave it another experimental tug.  
  
"Now I have your power." Heero said slyly reeling Duo in by his hair.  
  
"Acctually you have my vanity thats merfolk who's power resides in their hair." Duo replyed sliding a hand through Heero's jacket and under his shirt to play with his stomach piercing. "Why did you get your tummy pierced?" Duo then asked, having a few peircings of his own but always finding belly rings a little to effeminet.  
  
Heero sighed, "I was kinda drunk one night and Trowa, his sister and her girlfriend were all just mellowing out and doing some mildly illegal drugs when Cathrine, Trowa's sister, dared me to peirce something right there. Her girlfrind, whome I can't remeber the name of, does piercings so she held me down and did my belly because I wouldn't let her do something lower. Bunch of Lezbians trying to desicrate something sacred like that... ugh." Herro answerd mildly surprised that he told Duo who was nearly a stranger such an enbarassing story.  
  
"They.. your.. ow. Good thing you beat them bitches back woo. ow." Duo said trying to hold back his laughter. "Want me to kiss it later to make up for those mean ladies?" he continued in a husky voice letting his hand trail down and under the lip of Heeros pants.  
  
"Is the Pope Catholic?" Heero replyed leaning over to kiss Duo's neck.  
  
*Ravish- good word!!!!!! Ravish! Ravish ravish.. damn after a while it sounds like radish..  
  
**Tetsumo- Made it up. Only time I heard her last name was after they were married so it was Chang... then again they could be cousins... hmmmm.  
  
***Wu-doof- Before Merin in the show (Well Magna whatever) died Wufei was just a regular studious bashful joe, well so I hear. And the manga piccy with him in glasses. I read somewhere the only reason he knew how to fight was cus she did. So this isn't really OCC  
  
****Related to cathy member?  
  
****- Yea I've come home after Five YES FIVE drinks unable to open my door so this is factual since according to Q-stats i've seen he's only a touch...taller... then me  
  
Well I had a bit up last halloween and a bit more up the X-mas after. I'll pobably be done.... ummm Next X-mas! Yayness. oh well. I'm off to write Zoi- chan a letter. Reviews is what made the additions to this possible. More reviews and the more I do! 


End file.
